


Spinacz

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O co tym razem kłócą się Kanda z Allenem?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 5 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinacz

— Spinacz!

— Klamerka!

— Spinacz!

— Klamerka!

Te krzyki od kilkunastu minut słyszał chyba każdy z sąsiadów. Lavi pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. Czy ci dwaj musieli się ciągle kłócić?  _O wszystko._  Wszedł do mieszkania i skierował się na balkon, gdzie jego przyjaciele mieli rozwiesić pranie.

— Mieliście wieszać pranie, a nie się kłócić.

— Powiedz mu, że to jest spinacz! — Allen wyglądał, jakby był na skraju wybuchu.

— Klamerka!

— Jeśli już, to żabka — odpowiedział Lavi, stawiając torby na podłodze i samemu biorąc się za czekające pranie.

— Żabka?! — Kanda i Allen zareagowali wspólnie. — Sam jesteś żabka.

— Żabki są na karniszu.

— Żabka, też wymyślił, ha!

— Re, re, kum, kum...


End file.
